


Podfic of Bound and Beaten by quinngrey

by Zvia (Code16)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Caning, Choking, Cock Rings, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Subspace, podficcer is an amateur and makes errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Zvia
Summary: In which Melkor helps Mairon get into subspace with the help of a blindfold, rope bindings, and a rattan cane.(Summary and tags from original).





	Podfic of Bound and Beaten by quinngrey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound and Beaten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185029) by [quinngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey). 




End file.
